


The World's Second Unmanned Flying Desk Set

by anotherdeadpoet



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Gen, Short, i'm sorry it's sad, return of the flying desk set, someone please give todd a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28817154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherdeadpoet/pseuds/anotherdeadpoet
Summary: Todd's 18th birthday is mostly a repeat of his 17th, but lonelier.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	The World's Second Unmanned Flying Desk Set

_I wouldn’t worry, you’ll get another one next year._

And he did. Todd held the desk set in both hands, feeling its weight. He looked across the bridge where, just one year ago, Neil had stood. Now it was only him, and another new-old gift, courtesy of his parents. He was 18 now. An adult. Technically, at least. He was still the same Todd, at the same school, with the same family. The same friends, too, except for one.

“The world’s second--unmanned--flying desk set.”

He flung it off the bridge. A loud thud followed, and then a flurry of papers, drifting in the breeze. He leaned on the edge, choking out the sobs he’d been holding in all day. Last year it felt freeing. This year it was only a reminder of the person who should have been next to him.

“I still miss you,” Todd whispered. “I’m still sorry.”

**Author's Note:**

> A quick little thing I thought of earlier. If we're lucky, maybe I'll write something happy one day.


End file.
